GHOST
by Raiyne Sama
Summary: A story about a young girl at the age of fifteen named Genesis who kills monsters for a living. She fights these deformed creatures that were injected with a chemical called GHOST. The creatures only thirst for blood and only get stronger as they eat.


"GHOST! As I thought." She whispered quietly to the young scared boy sitting beside her. "What's happening? What do you mean GHOST?" His voice stuttering and quiet. His cold numb fingers lightly skimming the surface of the gray concrete wall. "GHOST stands for Ghoul host Operation Standard Testing. GHOST is basically a drug that interferes with the human system and reverses it's cells. By doing so, humans that have been injected with GHOST will become...I've said too much." The girl whispered back at the boy, her voice steady and calm. She edged closer to the next concrete pillar, her footsteps echoing in the back of her mind. Her short black boy cut hair flowing in the still wind. Several clicks of a gun and small metallic empty bullets fell to the floor with soft chimes. A roar boomed throughout old concrete abandoned building.

"Genesis!" The boy screamed in fright, droplets of water escaping from his innocent eyes. The girl who appeared to be named Genesis jumped out from behind a pillar and fired at the unknown deformed creature. The bullets pierced through it's rotten flesh, the deformed half human half animal screeched in pain. It's blood red eyes slowly being eaten away, the creature was being devoured by itself. Genesis stood still, her feet planted firmly on the ground, but her hands shook with fear. But was it fear? Her finger pulled the trigger one last time. A speeding bullet with blue liquid, the anti-ghost, shot into the disintegrating head of the horrid creature. Within moments it's gray rotten body turned into light ash. Genesis fell to the ground on her knees. Her head in the palm of her hands and the gun laying beside her left foot. She sighed softly and looked up, the little boy sat before her and cried out. Genesis smiled softly and placed a hand on the boy's soft chestnut brown hair and comforted him. The gray ash disappeared into the wind, whispering sharp words.

"Micheal. Zero here." Soft mumbling at the end of the other line. "Yes, he is safe. Yes I do know." She spoke in a soft tone, her shaking had already dispersed. "We are now commencing operation 084-EO-03-ICP-00." She took the gun and placed it into the holster on her waist. There were two holsters on her waist. And another weapon, a sword, by the name of 'Nemesis'. A sword given to her by her grandfather. A special sword made specifically to kill these beasts. Little had many known, the Government had been experimenting on humans for a generations. Genesis's family have been killing the experiments for generations. Genesis stared at the boy, her grayish eyes piercing. "Come Nathaniel." "Sister Genesis? What is happening?" The boy staring at her with eyes of a child. "That is not of your concern." She took hold of the boy's hand and led him out of the building. Genesis looked at her left wrist, a watch. It was counting down. After their exit the building collapsed. The time on her watch, 00:00.

"Listen Nathaniel." Her eyes stared forward. Unmoving. Her hand held his hand firmly. "You are to say nothing of this incident." Nathaniel, his eyes, were shocked. Frightened. "Understood?" He nodded slowly. "O-one question." Her gaze now adjusting to his face. "What is it?" Nathaniel, with his empty hand, reached for her hand which held his. "You aren't Genesis are you?" Her expression unchanged, but for some reason she seemed different. "Why do you say such?" "Because, Genesis was killed two months ago. I saw it." This time you could see it. Her horrifying expression, she was rather frightened at the thought of it and bewildered. She decided that maybe speaking the truth was for the best. "What you saw was false. I was merely...changed. Yes I had been attacked by those beats that you saw today. But I am still human in a way." She sighed and looked at the boy. Her eyes changed color. A light brown. "Come now Nathaniel. Father is waiting." He smiled, but there was fear behind it. She led him away from the collapsed building and into a car that had been waiting for them.

-Intermission 01-

Hello. My name is Genesis. I welcome you to Yume. A place that was once called Earth. But I'll tell you about the past for now. Because what happened in the past changed the future, all of it. What the government did changed the world. I think that it would be of interest to you. Now be ready to hear the story of the world. And I do mean literally. It all began in year 2013.

-Intermission 01 END-

Chapter 01

Hidden Truth

There was yelling, shouting. They were screaming. They said that the world would end in year 2012. But they were drastically wrong. The calculations were indeed incorrect. The world ended in year 2013.

-Author Intermission-

Sorry but i'll stop there for now.

-END of Intermission-


End file.
